The invention relates to the moving of landscape and/or garden type material such as trees, branches, leaves, grass clippings, mulch, plants, rocks, sand, snow, and other types of debris by loading them onto any foldable tarp or sheet material that is directly attached to the rear of a riding lawn tractor.
This invention makes it very easy to move large and awkward-sized loads of debris around obstacles and through difficult types of terrain because of its design. Also, loading debris onto the Tarp Tow is very simple because the attached tarp or sheet is at ground level and unloading it is just as easy. To unload, just go to one of the end corners of the tarp or sheet and pull it over the top of the debris. This causes the debris to fall off the sheet exactly where you want it as it flips over, while using the riding lawn tractor as an anchor point.
The Tarp Tow assembly contains multiple tubes, turnbuckle stabilizer assemblies and the needed hardware. There are two main features in this invention. First, the tarp tow assembly is attached directly to a lawn tractor and it does not use any type of cables, chains, or ropes as a load connection point. Second, it has the ability to hold any type of foldable tarp or sheet material by rolling it onto the tarp connection tube and then clamping it down to the tarp support tube within the assembly. The load is directly transferred from the tarp or sheet material into the tarp tow assembly at this connection point then into the frame of the riding lawn mower.
The Tarp Tow was created for the purpose of putting all the work of moving debris and/or material onto a riding lawn mower. The Tarp Tow was designed to use any type of foldable tarp or sheet material because of how it connects within the tarp tow assembly.